The Princess And Her Billionaire
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Diana likes Bruce... Is the feeling mutual? When one's supposed to be sworn of men and the other practices solitude, what can the consequences be? Jealousy, heartbreak, angst, drama. One night can change how they feel for each other. WonderBat, by M.
1. What Do The Butterflies Mean?

**Hey guys, it's M here again :) I'm taking a break from all my Beyblade stuff to write in my other fandoms. **

**So here I present to you, and Justice League Unlimited mini story. It's Batman x Wonder Woman becuz honestly those guys are AMAZING together 3 Here goes nothing... It's gonna be AU in a few places, so yeah... no flames! But structured criticism is very much welcome :)**

**Pairings: Bruce x Diana, Clark x Lois and might mention the other ships too (John x Shayera, Black Canary x Green Arrow)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU no matter how much I want to /3**

* * *

"Get down!" Wonder Woman yelled just as a missile whizzed past her ear and nearly hit Batman. The Dark Knight dodged at the last possible second and the missile connected hard with Giganta's calf. The giant redhead squealed in pain, clutching her injured leg, and Diana made a last minute decision of punching the villain in the face. When the dust had finally settled around the unconscious girl, the black headed co-founder of the Justice League flew down to join her companions on the ground.

"Nicely done," she panted as the billionaire Bruce Wayne joined her.

"Nicely done yourself," he replied, smiling crookedly. Diana felt an uncharacteristic blush creep up her neck, so she turned away before answering.

"And I was gonna take off for a beauty night." she said wistfully, eying the damage she would have to help clear. A lock of her now dirty raven hair fell into her eyes and she brought up her hand to push it away- but froze in surprise. She knew she had fought hard today, given a lot of pain and taken a bit for herself but she hadn't felt anything- yet.

Her hand was mangled, the creamy skin stained with red blood, knuckles split and a long gash along her palm. Her little finger bent out at a strange angle and a number of bruises were turning blue in multiple places.

"Oh," she said in surprise, and only now did the pain flood through her hand. She cringed and tried to tuck her hand out of sight, but it was too late. Bruce grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards a corner of the battlefield and pulled off his mask, revealing those icy crystal blue eyes she loved so much. Again, she had to look away but not for long as the man took her hand and inspected the wound.

"Can you feel anything?" he asked, starting the routine questions. Diana shrugged.

"Just some pain I'm sure will fade out soon." He nodded and flipped her hand so he could see the cut. It looked a little green and the edges were collecting dirt and crusted blood. Bruce sighed and slipped off his gloves, pulling out some gauze and an alchoholic wipe. He began tending to the cut and Diana watched in curious fascination, unused to seeing- well, _male_ healers.

"Leave it to you to destroy your pretty hands." he quipped, smirking slightly as he worked. Diana rolled her eyes, trying to cover up the butterflies his warm fingers were giving her as they moved along her skin. With one last nod, he bandaged her hand but didn't release it.

"Take the night off." he instructed. Diana shook her head.

"You guys need help and this is just-"

"Diana," Bruce cut in and looked deep into her eyes. "Take the night off. Please." The butterflies seemed to turn into buzzing bees and she felt her resolve melt away.

"Ugh, fine." she groaned and tried taking her hand back but he held on to her fingers, smiling slightly again.

"Thank you." he said simply and brought her hand up to his lips, pressing them once lightly to her fingers before letting go and turning away. She knew it was a courteous action- she being the Princess of the Amazons, and all- but she couldn't help feeling like that kiss- brush whatever, had a slightly deeper meaning then she was comprehending.

* * *

He kicked himself mentally again and again. Bruce Wayne was never one for giving into emotions, but what had just happened was beyond anything he had ever experienced or ever allowed himself to do before. He watched Diana retreating, her body graceful as she spread her hands slightly while in flight. Her black locks flowed behind her in a dark curtain, the last of the flames catching on their shine.

He groaned inwardly and tore his eyes away from her beauty to focus on the task at hand. A burst of wind blew his cape out and Flash was at his side.

"Where's Diana off to?" he asked, eyes following the princess. Bruce grunted and turned away before replying.

"Home. She's hurt." Wally grinned.

"You sent her home didn't you?" he exclaimed, clapping Bruce's shoulder. The man glared at him and Wally immediately backed off. "Admit it. You did didn't you?"

"Yeah." Wally burst into laughter as Bruce gave him a look.

"What's so funny?" he asked coolly. Wally immediately quieted down and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Nothing." he said innocently. "Just the fact that you can't bear to see _your princess_ hurt." Bruce froze where he was, blood running cold. Was it really so obvious that even feather-brained Wally could figure it out?

"Is that supposed to be a lame joke about her lineage?" he asked calmly, smirking when Wally's face fell.

"No, it just means that maybe you should ask her out because you two are _clearly_ head over heels for each other." he snapped, clearly irritated now. Bruce turned to face him, advancing forward menacingly.

"Don't make assumptions about me kid," he growled. "You don't know anything about me, and I suggest you keep your nose out of my business." The Flash held his hands up, palms forward in a sign of surrender.

"Woah, calm down big guy." he said with a shaky laugh. "I just thought you guys had something going on." Bruce turned on his heel and stomped over to his car.

"_Is_ there something going on?" Wally's voice followed him. He ignored the question and slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut.

"I wish." he muttered under his breath then revved the engine and sped of in a cloud of dust.

* * *

_No. No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time._

_One, dating within the team always leads __to disasters. Two, you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors. I'm a rich kid with issues... lots of issues._

She giggled as the warm water ran down her body, washing away the grime and dirt of the battle. She'd met him all those years ago, when he was young handsome... powerful. He was still all those things, sure, but she wasn't always who she used to be. She could imagine the look on her mother's face if she ever knew what her daughter was doing and thinking. Close proximity to men was something the Amazons didn't encourage and she was afraid to think of what would happen if they decided she had crossed a line.

He didn't have a clue, never did.

_I guess I'll go with Clark, unless I should go with_ **you.**

_Whatever._

The time spell made them eight. She wasn't that good with her emotions back then, and he didn't figure it out then. Twenty something years probably didn't put a dent in the Batman. She sighed and turnd the water off, suddenly sick of the shower. Her hand was almost completely healed now, just a faint throb.

She wanted something, anything. Something more than her morals let her think of, something sexy, something... dirty. A strange notion suddenly hit her and she wrapped her robe around herself and sprinted out of the bathroom towards her bed. She flopped back on the soft covers and dialled a familiar number on her cell. Five rings later someone picked up.

"Yes, Diana?" a crisp female voice answered.

"Shayera." Diana replied formally, her lips splitting into a grin. "What do you think of a Girls-Night-Out?"

* * *

"Master Bruce, you have a music album release at the City Lights Club to attend in an hour." the manservant Alfred's voice drifted down the staircase. Bruce lifted his head up from his arms where he had been about to doze off, with only one girl's images in his mind. He felt like yelling at Alfred to cancel the invitation, but thought the better of it. At least he'd stop thinking about _her_ for a while.

"Coming Alfred." he said with a sigh, and removed his cape and belt.

"Very good sir. Miss Vale will be here in forty-five minutes." Even better. Another pretty girl to distract his brain. Although he refused to be in a relationship with Vicky Vale, she was still one of his closest friends.

"Did you have anyone else in mind sir?" Alfred stood on the top of the stairs now, suit held in one hand.

"No Alfred. Not for tonight."

* * *

**Yayy that's the end of the first chapter! *claps for self* A little warning: I'm slow with my stories so it might be a while before I can upload again.**

**Is anybody as anxious as I am to see WonderBat in _Superman vs. Batman_? It's been announced that she will be in the movie :D**

**Fave and follow plzzzz or at least R&amp;R. Preeetttyyy pleeeaasssseee with a cherry on top?**

**Kisses, M**


	2. Bar Brawls

**Yo peeps I'm back with Chapter 2 for y'all! So don't like kill me cuz there's gonna be some extreme jealousy, flirting, assaulting, and the I'm-gonna-make-you-jay stuf too :P**

**Pairings: WonderBat, Clark x Lois, Hawk Lantern and Green Canary (Idk what u call the last two ships)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU**

* * *

The club was jam packed by the time Bruce arrived and his entrance turned the noise up from eighty percent to a hundred. He put up a great facade despite his bone deep exhaustion, flashing his brilliant smile and waving and winking at the ladies. A number of them winked back and screamed in excitement while some just fainted.

Pop music blared from the huge speakers, the neon lights flashed in multi-colours over the VIP's and the dancers and clubbers. The smell of sweat and booze was strong in the air. A burly man dressed immaculately in a black suit came up to the billionaire and whispered in his ear. Shauna and The Pixies were going to be late. Bruce groaned internally. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shayera whistled long and low. "Where did you find this place?" she breathed, taking in everything at once. Diana grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I know a few people."

Mari laughed and took a few shots of vodka from a passing waiter. Diana didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the trio as he served them. She couldn't blame him though; they'd all chosen to dress rather... extravagantly.

Mari's dress was daringly short, just reaching mid-thigh and hugged her figure tightly. Made completely gold sequins, it complimented her cocoa coloured skin well. Her trademark charm necklace lay against the skin of her neck and her ears were decorated with gold hoops.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I plan to enjoy myself." she declared, handing the vodka to her companions. Diana sniffed hers first; expensive stuff. Shayera caught her action and smirked. The red head was dressed in a black leather bikini halter top, the straps studded with diamonds; black leather pants fit her snugly, tucked into high heeled boots that were also studded with diamonds along the top.

"Don't worry Diana," she drawled. "Loosen up a bit." The black haired Amazon offered her a smile and turned to the huge reflective surface that was a wall, freezing for a moment. She found herself rather surprised with the way she had dressed up.

Diana was wearing a red backless, extremely short almost-mid-thigh length dress. It's front was made of a shiny, silky material and it's neckline plunged down quite far. She had put her hair up in a messy 'do, some of her curls framing her face, painted her eyes in a smoky look- making the blue stand out- and had chosen a blood-red lipstick to match. She ignored this and turned away, throwing back her shot. It burned a path down her throat and she relished the sudden high it gave her.

"Time to dance," she declared, and sauntered out onto the dance floor. Gyrating bodies swarmed around her, coated with the different coloured lights. She strutted out with the utmost confidence and all around her, eyes turned to watch her. Interested eyes. Curious eyes. _Hungry _eyes. Someone's shoulders brushed hers, another hand lingered with hers for a moment.

Diana ignored most looks and touches, but one man caught her eye. Blond hair soaked in neon green- the current color of the light- Black leather. The easy smile that lit up his face as he raised a beer to his lips. _Delicious, _was all she could think of momentarily and then she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She wasn't used to thinking this way.

The beat picked up around her, and the girl found herself swaying to the music and was soon enough dancing gracefully. After what seemed like forever, the tune slowed and she staggered over to the bar, gulping down huge amounts of air. She knew the eyes of the man had followed her every move and she glanced over his way. He caught her gaze and smiled his amazing smile, making her melt inside. It felt very familiar to her, like she had seen it somewhere before. She looked away to avoid staring but something else caught her eye. Up in the V.I.P. section, dressed immaculately in a dark suit, looking straight at her with a mixture of shock, surprise and... _longing?_

"Bruce!?"

* * *

He was bored stiff, or well had been until he saw her. Diana. She truly was a goddess. The way she moved as gracefully as a swan, lithe and flowing. That look of absolute content and joy on her beautiful features, the way she raised her hands in submission to the music. And that dress was just killing him; short and tight, a new style and cut for her and the colour accentuated her sharp features well. The bright red on her pouty lips was hypnotizing too. He couldn't stop staring as they split into a smile... at someone. Some one was busy flirting with her, a complete (by the looks of it) biker dude/jockey stranger. He bared his teeth in anger. _No one _made a move on his girl...

"Are you okay Bruce?" a gentle, lilting voice asked him and he turned to see his date for the night; Vicky Vale, dressed in a white dress, her flaming curls loose around her shoulders.

"Of course," he replied, flashing her a smile and taking her hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look exhausted, that's all." she said with a small smile. He waved it off and began to say something when a phone began to beep. Vicky gasped and pulled out her cell. She read an incoming message, eyes widening.

"I have _so_ got to take this up," she mumbled then seemed to remember the man standing in front of her. "Oh sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "It was just this reporting offer..."

"You should go." Bruce said with a grin.

"But... it's right now." she told him meekly.

"So? It's a great chance for you, go for it." He was happy for her. The red head grinned at him and clutched her bag tight.

"Soo..."

"Go get it, V." he said, kissing her cheek. He waved as she exited the club and then turned back to the man of his fury. She had seen him, and he decided it was time to intervene.

* * *

Incredible. Could she not ever get away from that man? In the League, on her mind and now at _a nightclub? _If she didn't know him better she would think say he was stalking her. She tried to keep a straight face as he descended from the V.I.P. lounge, long striding steps, full of purpose. And his expression. She shivered as the red light caught it. For a second he looked like a devil from hell. His strides brought him up right next to her, and for a moment all he could do was glare.

"What are you doing?" No 'hey, how's it going?' or 'Nice to meet you.' That annoyed her.

"Enjoying myself, why?" she replied, taking another sip of her drink. It was his turn to look annoyed.

"Are you here alone?" She rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

"Look, I think it's sweet that you're worried," she said, placing her glass on the counter. "But I can take care of myself."

"Oh, so that guy who's been staring at you this whole time is a stranger, right?" he said placidly, jerking his head in the direction of the mystery blonde. She couldn't help but peek over the man's shoulder and- just to spite the man in front of her- winked at the stranger. The flirt's smile just got larger.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" he asked, looking a little more collected now, but Diana knew that look. He was _way_ beyond angry now; she could see it in his eyes.

And she didn't care. No man would ever rule the life of an Amazon, especially not the princess'.

"Well maybe she did, but I intend on getting to know that man." She put down her half empty glass and tried to push past Bruce but he grabbed her upper arm. She looked at it, with a curl in her lip.

"You're here as Bruce Wayne tonight," she reminded him coldly. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to ruin your image with assault." He continued to glare at her, but released his grip on her. She flipped him off and walked away, feeling his eyes digging into her back.

Half her mind wanted to go back and apologize, but the other half was pissed. What was his issue? Why was he suddenly so possessive? She pushed those thoughts out of her head and stopped in front of the blonde who had been eying her the whole while. He smiled at her, and she grinned back, hands on her hips.

"Hey beautiful." he said, standing up straighter. His eyes went up and down the length of her body and she raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" she asked, trying to stare him down. He surprised her, though, by locking eyes.

"I see a whole lot of it." He answered solemnly. Her heart started thudding in her chest, an she laughed to release the tension.

"Care to dance?" he asked, offering her a hand. It took her a heartbeat to consider her answer and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. The music had slowed considerably by now, and couples around them began to waltz and slow their pace. She allowed him to place his hands on her hips and put her own on his shoulders. The man began to move in slow circles, moving to the music.

"So what's your name?" he asked in a low voice, lowering his head. Diana felt his breath stir her hair.

"Nicole." she lied. It wasn't like she would stick around with him for too long. Maybe just long enough to get Bruce a little fired up.

"Richard. But please, call me Rick." he said with his outrageously gorgeous smile. Her heart did a funny little tap-skip-beat dance and she smiled, only to have the breath knocked out of her when he dipped her backwards.

Her knee automatically moved up and latched onto his side and she felt his hand clasp on to support her weight. Rick finally brought her up and Diana found herself in a closer proximity than before, their foreheads nearly touching. Despite herself, her breath came a little faster as he let her leg slide back down but not before his fingers had run along her thigh, up her hip and back to her waist.

"Shall we find a more private place?" she whispered into Rick's ear and they waltzed to the edge of the dance-floor. Once there, he pulled away and tugged her into a dark corner and pressed his body up against hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"That dress looks really good on you, you know." he murmured brushing his lips against the underside of her jaw. She shivered and hooked her elbows around his neck bringing his lips closer to hers.

"If you're a good boy, I might let you see me without it on." she replied seductively, licking her lips. Rick's eyes darkened with anticipation and he captured her lips in a dirty kiss, lips teeth and tongue. She let him have his fun, relishing the feeling of kissing him, smiling as she kissed him back. He moved forward slightly and turned, methodically pushing her into the wall. It was fun, until his fingers started to push her dress up.

"Woah... wait." she exclaimed pushing the guy back and adjusting her dress. "We are _not_ going there yet." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"But why sugar?" he approached her again and tried to grab the straps of her dress and tried to push them off.

"Rick-" the blonde went flying back a few feet. Diana blinked in surprise; she hadn't touched him.

"She. Said. No." Bruce growled. He moved to stand between Diana and the man, fists curled and extremely pissed off.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick snarled. Diana's eyes moved to the crowd; people were starting to stare. Oh crap.

"Bruce..." she hissed. "There are people staring they'll recognize and then you'll be in big trouble-"

"I don't care." he answered gruffly, his eyes were blazing. "I don't care what the paparazzi thinks of me, but if he touches you again I swear to God I'll break him like a toothpick."

Diana was dumbstruck and could find nothing to say to that, until he spoke again.

"Go home, Princess."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Diana, go home." he said again warily. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bruce don't do anything you'll regret."

"Dammit Diana, just go!" he exploded and the girl started. When he turned to look at her, she nearly died from heart failure. Never in her life had she been this scared, not even when she had gone up against Ares, the god of war.

"Princess, please..."

She turned and ran, pushing through the gathering onlookers and out of the club, heading into an alley where she brought out her com-link.

"Watchtower." J'onn's voice was welcoming.

"J'onn i-it's Diana." she said in a broken voice. "Can you beam me to my apartment? The one down here."

"Of course," J'onn replied in his deep bass. "But what happened?"

Diana tried to blink back the tears. "I just need to get away from the Devil." It didn't work and she felt them roll down her cheeks.

The Martian Manhunter didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

Diana woke to the sound of birds singing in her balcony. She rubbed her groggy eyes and sat up in the plush pillows and down of her bed. The red rays of dawn were just streaming in through the open windows.

_Open?_

She hadn't left them like that. Immediately, she was on her feet, a fighting stance ready as she prowled the apartment looking for an intruder. She checked the kitchen last and found no one. With a sigh, she dropped her hands and headed to the main door to get the day's paper. Perhaps she _did_ forget to close the window last night.

Diana glanced at the day's headline as she made coffee. Almost immediately her gaze was drawn back to the full blown up picture of Bruce punching Rick full in the face. Another picture in the corner indicated the girl's shocked face, barely recognizable thanks to the makeup.

**BILLIONAIRE IN A BAR BRAWL OVER PROSTITUTE FROM SIN CITY**

_"PROSTITUTE!?" _she shrieked at the top of her lungs. In a fit a rage she tore up the newspaper and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She forced herself to sit down and clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to relax. It took her a full five minutes to return her breathing to normal.

This was all Bruce's fault. if he hadn't gotten into that _stupid _fight her face wouldn't be plastered all over the news. She muttered curses to herself darkly as she headed in to take a shower.

The warm water was heavenly and felt good on her goose-bumped skin, helping relieve some of the tension. Why did that idiot have to pick a fight?

_If he touches you again..._

And why was he suddenly so protective and possessive? So what if she had been kissing the guy? She was more than capable of looking after herself, and she was very sure she had made that clear last night.

And the kissing made her feel guilty now. All the while she had been making out with Rick, she had been imagining it was someone else. Someone she was extremely pissed off at right now... she shook her head and growled in disgust. Stupid hormones acting up over some guy she'd never get. Diana began to hum to herself, hoping to get the thoughts out of her mind.

By the time she had stepped out of the shower and was drying herself up, her mind was somewhat clearer and her mood a whole lot better. She turned to check her reflection in the mirror but stopped. Because scrawled across the steamed up surface were two words.

I'm sorry. He'd even drawn a sad face next to the words.

"...Damn you, Wayne." she muttered but couldn't help a smile.

Half an hour later, fully dressed and comfortable, she picked up her phone and dialed Bruce's number. It went to voice message and she began with a sigh.

"Bruce it's me, Diana. Have you seen today's paper? What were you _thinking?!_" she took a deep breath. "Thanks for the message. I'll see to my response to that. But we need to talk Bruce, see you at the Tower."

* * *

**Phew! That's done :) Sorry it took so long but there were waayyyy to many distractions :3 So Happy New Years' Eve everyone. Hope you all have a great time :D  
**

**R&amp;R plz or Fave N' Follow :) Also for all you multi-fandom people out there, go vote on my poll for what story you would like next. Of course I'll be updating this one too.**

**Thanks again guys! Kisses,**

**M.**


	3. Done Waiting For Someone But You

**Aaannnddd it's time for chapter three! Welcome back guys and thank you all for being my continuous supporters. Btw, if any one knows of an active community please do let me know. I would like to add my story to it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU.**

* * *

"I have no idea as to what was on your mind." Clark Kent said sharply, drumming his fingers on the mahogany table top. His steel gray suit, trench coat, camera and horn rimmed glasses indicated he was ready for work. Just making a pit stop.

"I honestly don't know myself." Bruce replied, wincing as he rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the stiffness. A few black-blue bruises littered his otherwise creamy skin. He picked up a damp towel and wiped his face, trying to get rid of the grime from last night. He checked his reflection in the mirror; no visible bruises for the press to find.

"The headline says _Billionaire In Bar Brawl over Prostitute. _It's a joke right?" Clark demanded, holding up the day's paper.

"She's not a prostitute." Bruce muttered under his breath but alas, it was Superman he was talking to.

"Oh really, then who exactly is she?" he squinted at the picture. "Come to think of it, she _does _look familiar."

Bruce snatched the paper away from his friend before he could identify Wonder Woman. "She's an old friend."

Clark leaned against the deck and scrutinized Bruce. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Diana since yesterday's fight." he said. Bruce sighed through his nose.

"Yeah, she's probably just having fun, partying... and stuff." It didn't take much for Clark to catch on.

"Bruce, you took the Princess of Themyscira, royalty, to a _bar?" _he exclaimed, standing up straight.

"No Clark! Jeez," he said, holding his hands up in a defensive position. "She was there with some friends."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And she may have been kissing some guy..."

"And?" he asked again with pursed lips.

"And he may have been assaulting her, so I... stepped in." Clark groaned and Bruce felt his cheeks flush. Well, this was awkward.

"You're just lucky Vicky called me and told me you needed to be bailed." he snapped. "Or your stupid pride would have cost you a night in jail."

"Hey, don't bring my pride into this." Bruce grumbled. "It's not related."

"Oh sure it is!" Clark leaned back on the table and crossed his arms. "If it wasn't for your pride, you would have asked her out by now."

Did his decision not to date point to his pride? Maybe... He was proud of the fact that he was a bachelor. But he didn't want to see his friends get hurt, especially not Diana. Why risk it?

"If she gets hurt..." Bruce began, but Clark cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"She won't get hurt, for Gods sake Bruce! She's an immortal. Warrior. Princess. Your perfect match, your other half." Clark picked up his fedora and adjusted his glasses. "You don't let her date other guys, yet you don't ask her yourself. That's really unfair on her." Bruce was silent, staring at his bare feet.

"Look, you might wanna get a move on soon. Or she'll move on." Clark added, turning to leave.

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked darkly.

"She's a beautiful girl Bruce, gorgeous actually. Men will be after her, and one day she'll decide she's done waiting."

He blinked once. Than twice. "She's waiting... for me?" Clark glanced his way.

"For a detective, you're pretty dense, missing all the signs."

"I thought... it was just a crush." he replied lamely. Clark sighed.

"Sometimes fires can grow unfueled."

* * *

Diana's mind wandered again as she strolled down the halls of the Watchtower. Then she shook her head. Couldn't let that happen. But yet again, her brain betrayed her, and this time she bumped into Black Canary.

"Woah, watch it Princess." she grumbled. Diana immediately stepped back.

"Sorry Dinah," she mumbled wrapping her arms around her waist. "You haven't seen Bru- Batman anywhere, have you?"

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Haven't seen him around. Is there a reason behind why you want to find him?"

Diana felt her cheeks heating up slightly and she tried her best to look superior. "Just some Founder business. Nothing you need to worry about."

"I didn't know love lives qualified as 'Founder business'." came back the snarky reply. Diana glared at the girl who returned the look coolly.

"If you are implying that I am romantically involved with him," she hissed as she stalked towards the girl. Dinah's blue eyes widened and she took a step back. "You are wrong." At the last second she moved slightly to the left and slipped past the blonde.

Was it really that obvious? Diana doubted it. Rumors did fly, but they had been cut short a while ago. Dinah was probably second-guessing. However, _Diana_ wasn't second guessing when she vowed to make Bruce pay for last night. Big time.

The Fates seemed kind. Batman was walking up to her, urgently conversing with Oliver Queen A.K.A. Green Arrow. She stopped and planted her hands on her hips, glaring as the two finally stopped a few feet away.

"Hey Diana." Ollie greeted, flipping through some papers. She ignored him and pointedly glared at Bruce, who- for once- looked uncomfortable.

"I think we need to talk." he began. "Lunch break is-"

"Oh no you don't." she growled and before Bruce could react, she had grabbed him by his cape and was dragging him to the conference room. "We're talking _now._"

Oliver watched wide-eyed as the Amazon woman dragged the Bat away. "Okay..." he called out after them. "I guess I'll submit the paperwork myself..."

Then he muttered under his breath, "At least you two learned how to get a room."

"What's happening here?" The Arrow looked up to see his girlfriend, strut up. She peeked over his shoulder, than pulled back and giggled. "I knew something was up with those two."

"No romance in the air, I assure you." he replied jokingly, slipping an arm around Dinah's waist.

"At least they learned how to get a room."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Dinah smirked and draped her hands across his shoulders.

"Which is why we date. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The conference room was shut tightly. Or was until it was thrown open and Bruce was thrust inside. Diana followed a second later, slamming the door shut behind her. The tension in the room was palpable with Bruce trying to figure out his answer and Diana was trying to calm her growing anger. And failed miserably.

"What the _hell_ was that, Bruce?!" she yelled, curling her hands into fists. "Care to explain _why _my face is plastered over _every_ newspaper in the country?!"

Batman looked annoyed now. "I did it for your own good."

Diana laughed bitterly, running her fingers through her raven hair and pursed her lips.

"Do you know what's good for me, Bruce?" she asked hotly, and saw a guilty look over his semi-covered face. "What's good for me is to mingle with people, get to know them, have a little fun in my life and maybe find a guy to love. _That's_ what's good for me. And what have you been doing except for ruining every possible chance of happiness for me?"

_I want to love you, and be with you, but you just keep pushing me away._

Bruce inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment before letting it out with a huff. In one fluid motion he removed his cowl and Diana abruptly found herself drowning in the icy blue of his eyes. And it was suffocating.

"I... realized that it was highly unfair for you, Diana." he began than stopped and looked away. He looked _nervous_. Seriously, the Dark Knight, nervous. But this wasn't any time to be amused, so Diana drummed her long, laquered nails on the table.

_"And?"_

"And I was thinking... wondering... well hoping," Bruce kept stumbling over the words. "Datuwudgofuhdnnerwehme."

Diana blinked. "I'm sorry... what?"

Bruce took another deep breath. "I was hoping I could make it up to you by taking you out for dinner." he repeated. "And not a colleague-to-colleague one." he added, turning red in the process.

It took Diana a full fifteen seconds to realize what he was saying. And when she did, her insides turned to water and her heart pumped harder, faster.

"So you're... asking me out? On a date?" she asked, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Just the two of us? Alone?"

"Mhm."

"Oh."

It was pathetic really, two of the most well-known superheroes in human history and both of them were blushing beetroots like teens on first dates. Diana decided that at least one of them had to maintain their calm.

"Of course." she answered finally. The moment she said that, Bruce's whole face lit up and for Diana, it was like Christmas had come early. Any anger she had left in her heart melted into love and longing, so ferocious that she could almost see stars.

"So... I'll pick you up? Tomorrow?" Bruce asked keenly, grinning from ear to ear. Unable to resist the temptation, Diana closed the gap between them in two strides and pecked the man lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you at seven." she whispered in his ear, before turning on her heel to walk out of the conference room. Bruce touched the spot on his face where her lips had been a moment ago.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Diana cried out the next day. It was already five-thirty and she was wrapped in a plush towel robe, face down in her bed, unsure of what to wear to her first date with Bruce Wayne, billionaire bachelor. The press was going to have a field day.

"Cheer up. All hope isn't lost yet." Shayera pronounced from the front of her friend's closet, searching for the perfect dress while chewing on her lip.

Dresses and blouses were strewn all around the red head's feet, discarded when they were labelled 'too formal' or 'too casual' and 'not the right thing to wear'.

With a sigh, Shayera gave up and joined the blue eyed girl on the bed, crossing her legs. "We could go buy something." she said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"There's no time, Bruce will be here in-" she glanced at the clock and groaned. "About an hour. What am I going to do?"

"Just go with the flow." Shayera advised.

"What do you mean?" The red head pulled her knees up to her chin.

"See, whenever John takes me out, I dress according to where he's taking me; but I also take into consideration what he likes to see me wear."

Diana couldn't help but crack a grin. "Lingerie?" Shayera laughed loudly.

"I mean what colors he likes on me, the way I put my hair up. Something that is familiar and heart warming for him. And believe me, all men are less nervous when they are in familiar territory. So, what does Bruce like?"

Diana shook her head. "That's the thing. I don't really know. I guess red... but I don't want to wear that again." she added with a shudder. She thought for a second. "White or black." Shayera sidled off the bed.

"Well that's a start." she said and started searching through the closet again but what she didn't notice was Diana was lost in her own train of thought.

_He commented on my white dress at the New Year's party; he thought it was flattering. And I know he likes it when I leave my hair down, because he pulled the pins out of my hair when I was going undercover on a mission. He said it suited me better. I also know that he loves the smell of gardenias since he has them growing all over his mansion. And when I got a new perfume that smelled of gardenias, he smirked and said, "Nice change in perfumes, Princess."_

She paused for a moment and noticed that Shayera was staring at her with wide, green eyes that were dancing with amusement. Her heart sank a little when she realized why.

"I said that all out loud, didn't I?" she mumbled.

Shayera nodded, her lips splitting into a grin. "Thanks for the scoop, Di. I know exactly what you're gonna dress like." With that, she held up two dresses.

"Now, listen up..."

* * *

It was by some miracle of the Gods (maybe Aphrodite was feeling generous) that she got ready in time. The women had tried their hand at fashion designing, cutting and sewing... and succeeded.

Just as Diana leaned down to do up the straps of her red (the dress could use a bit of colour) high heels, her bell rang. Shayera bounded across the apartment, yelling at her friend to hurry. With one glance at the clock, Diana finished putting her shoes on and straightened up to finish her makeup.

Red lipstick, of course. That was one thing that couldn't be ignored. With a quick dab of eye shadow and mascara, she was ready to go. As an after thought, she put on a pearl necklace, setting the piece against the base of her throat.

Diana twirled once in front of her floor length mirror, just for the fun of it. The short dress fluttered around her thighs, the soft, lace-and-net material brushing her exposed a quick adjustment of her hair-just to make sure it didn't get stuck in the decorated bodice- she took a deep breath, before saying a quick prayer and stepping out from her room.

* * *

He thought he had died and gone to Heaven. Yet here she was, in the flesh looking nothing short of a goddess. She was the perfect aspect of her kind; powerful, graceful, beautiful and brave. Bruce took his time taking her in: Her dress, her hair, the scent that wafted off her.

It wasn't enough. Would never be enough. Staying away... it was nearly impossible. Already he had to reign himself in, stop himself from striding over and kissing her right there. He choked a little from the effort.

She stood there, a little shy, playing with a curl of her hair. The meek but seductive smile on her face was sending jolts up and down his spine. And so he smiled, completely ignoring the fact that someone else was there in the room with them. He smiled the smile that he kept reserved only for the girl of his dreams.

And right now, every aspect of that dream was coming true.

* * *

**Hehe, okay so I know it's a bit of a filler... sort of. And I know it took a while. The next chapter might be updated after a while, sorry! Keep getting caught up in other work and other stories.  
**

**Hope you enjoy what you read. Critics are welcome! R&amp;R guys, thanks!**

**-M**


	4. Author's Note

**No, sadly this is not an update just a lil note. Bear with me please :)**

**I just wanted to say thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing on my story guys! You all are great supporters.**

**Now... There's this poll on my profile which I was kinda hoping you guys would vote on. I know a lot of you out there are multi fandom people so please go check it out and leave a vote! It would be great if you could.**

**Also, prompts are welcome at any point. I'm also willing to beta read anything or helping with a story :) **

**Just keep on reading and reviewing guys, it means a lot.**

**This story is almost over, just two more chapters. I don't know if I should laugh or cry...**

**Thank you for your continuous support!**

**-M**


	5. Of Perfect Nights and Cruel Words

**Hullo! I apologize for the horrendously long wait but a writer's block is a writer's block, and school work is a pain -_- So now we are back for this chapter, and let me warn you, SEXUAL TENSION! Well, not the extreme kind...  
**

**Pairings: BMWW, Clark x Lois, Shayera x John, Ollie x Dinah.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my own story line :)**

* * *

Diana burst into her apartment, furious tears streaming down her face, mingling with the cold liquid that dripped from her sopping wet hair and from her dress. Her makeup was running, her clothes were clinging to her body in an uncomfortable manner and her feet were aching from those _goddamn heels._

Damn him! Damn _him!_ The Amazon snarled in rage and of a broken heart, pulling back her fist and putting it through a wall, leaving a hole the size of a football in the cream coloured wall. She retracted her curled fingers and jerked them up to her neck, ripping off the pearl necklace she had been wearing. The smooth white stones dropped heavily like the ongoing rain, scattering around her feet.

The girl padded across the apartment, trailing water on the marble floor and- without bothering to change- threw herself on the bed and curled up into a ball on her side. The night with Bruce had been so beautiful; the sky was like fresh ink, silver paint splattered across it's blue surface, no hint of any upcoming rain; a slight breeze blew about, rippling the plants, his black, black hair. It had been the perfect night...

Perfect night her foot.

Diana snorted in disgust and pulled her legs in tighter, vainly trying to fight of the chill creeping upon her. Why did he have to so rude, be so cruel? Why did he have to hurt her like this? Was it all a joke, a comedy constructed by him to deceive her? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Now that she thought about it, Diana believed Bruce could be like that.

He just shattered her faith in the fact that maybe they could be together.

* * *

Bruce drove. Fast. His car sped down the slick roads and turned the corners at top speed, tires screeching, engines revving. He turned up the stereo to full, blaring the new music he had bought but it wasn't loud enough. Not even all of it combined together was loud enough to drown out the harsh voices in his head, to block out Diana's broken and pained call.

But he ignored it all, he had to. He couldn't let her in. It would mean hurting her and the people she loved, and he wasn't going to risk that.

Bruce Wayne drove faster into the Gotham twilight, trying to escape his demons and his worse mistakes.

* * *

"Well, this is fancy." Diana commented as Bruce led her into the five-star restaurant. A butler came and relieved her of her ermine wrap before leading the couple to a small private table next to the windows. Outside, the Paris skyline glittered in the dark.

Paris. Where their romance started to bloom. And he'd brought her back. She had been a little skeptical when Bruce contacted J'onn and told them to beam them away. Apparently, Bruce had asked J'onn to keep quiet, so when they emerged in a garden next to the Eiffel Tower, Diana ended up squealing in delight and hugging Bruce on the spot. She still couldn't get over how he had actually hugged her back, his large, warm hands on her waist, how he buried his nose in her hair and chuckled while she murmured thanks in his ear.

It was probably a minute later that they realized they were still hugging. Diana lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled sweetly, Bruce returned it but they still didn't move. She had her arms snugly fit under his, circling up to his shoulder blades; his arms were tight around her waist, and they stood hips to hips, chest to chest. Breathing on each others face, barely six inches between them, and then Bruce stepped back.

Although Diana had been a little disappointed, she soon forgot about it when they stepped of the elevator on the top floor of the restaurant. Glass and glitter everywhere, full length windows that allowed people to gaze out onto the Parisian skyline. The roof was domed and entirely of glass; the stars beckoned to everyone who sat there.

"I hope it's good enough." Bruce said, breaking her out of her reverie. She smiled widely and squeezed the arm she was holding onto.

"It's perfect."

She felt like she was back on Themyscira. Bruce treated her like the princess she was- no better, he treated her like a queen. With swift, graceful movements he slipped his arm out of her grip and moved behind her chair, pulling it out and gesturing for her to sit with a small smile. Diana blushed pink and gracefully took her place. Bruce pushed her chair back in but didn't immediately return to his seat.

Instead he lowered his face to hers and placed his lips near her ear and whispered, "I really hope this will make up for my misbehavior." The skin on Diana's neck seemed to be hyper-sensitive as his hot breath tickled her. All she could do was make a small sound of agreement that came out someone what like a squeak.

She looked down at her lap in slight embarrassment as the blue eyed man crossed the table to sit. Once he was seated, she peeked up through her lashes to find that he was actually stifling a laugh. Realization dawned on her and she blushed harder.

"You did that on purpose!" she accused, narrowing her eyes in mock anger. Bruce smirked at her and leaned across the table.

"Red really does suit you, you know." he said in a low voice. Her heart beat very, very hard.

_Ba-dhump._

"Oh really?" she asked breathlessly, resting her elbows on the table.

_Ba-dhump._

Bruce just looked at her, the ice blue of his eyes darkening. His face became a stoic mask. "Mhmm."

"Well thank you." she murmured and rested her chin on her palms, smiling slightly. Something shifted in the man's eyes; they became darker, wilder... hungrier.

"May I take your orders?" a chirpy voice cut in with heavily accented English. The couple broke away from staring into each others eyes and Bruce gave the waitress a winning smile. The brunette girl blushed pink and Diana raised an eyebrow her way. She glanced at Bruce; his gentlemanly smile and the way he chuckled when she made a mistake in the order and turned red from embarrassment.

Diana a little tug on her heart. It was a strange feeling, like something hot had been pressed against her heart and her throat constricted. Why was he talking so intimately with the waitress? The woman was lapping up his attention and becoming bolder by the second. _Bitch. _The blue eyed beauty blinked. Is this what jealousy was? Is that what she was feeling?

She continued to sulk until the waitress departed with their orders, whereupon Bruce turned back to her and found her glaring holes into the tablecloth. He blinked in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She kept her gaze riveted to the table so she was rather surprised when Bruce placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face to look at him. He looked concerned and she suddenly felt guilty for behaving so petulantly.

"Something's bothering you, Princess." he stated, eyes searching her face. Diana smiled and shook her head again. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his wrist, hoping that if he was as nervous as her, he would move his hand. It was seriously distracting her.

Yet he didn't do that, he just moved his fingers to her cheek and cradled her face in his palm. Diana felt the heat in her cheeks, but there was something different about it. She wasn't shy anymore, it was like she wanted _more._

This time she gently gripped his wrist. "I'm fine, really. Just didn't like that waitress very much."

Bruce blinked in surprise and then chuckled in his deep baritone. Diana couldn't help but feel a little giddy; it sounded amazing, music to her ears. He quieted down after a moment, but already her heart craved to hear the sweet sound again.

"Didn't take you to be the jealous type, Princess."

"Always took you to be the gentleman." she replied dryly. Bruce laughed again and her heart leaped. "You should laugh more often," she added. "It lights up your eyes."

Bruce finally sat back and let go of her face; the loss of warmth felt alien though. "I don't think it would fit the image though. I can't really see Batman laughing."

Diana grinned as she tried to imagine that- and failed pathetically. "I guess you're right. But now, I feel special."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, your smile and laugh is something only I know inside the team. So it's like our little secret." she told him shyly, playing with the ends of her hair. Bruce's smile dropped and his icy blue orbs smoldered.

"There's a lot of things that could be our little secret Diana." he said in a low, gruff voice. There was something about the way he said it that made Diana feel excited. It was raw, not controlled and neutral like everything else he said; it was enticing, if anything. And more than anything, it was hot.

Dinner was a grand three course meal. They laughed and talked and drank the Parisian wine they were provided, then compared it to their local brews. They talked of everything; friends, Wayne Enterprises, good restaurants, favorite haunts, hobbies, anything that came to mind. Diana even spoke a little of her life on Themyscira and Bruce questioned her on how life was without men.

"Men are very different from women." she told him. "They're rough, logical and crude. Technically we behaved the same way, but seeing it in the opposite gender was... new."

A mutual but silent agreement passed between them: They spoke of everything, but family. Everyone knew they both had rocky relations or dark pasts and neither wanted to broach the subject. So everything steered away from family in the fear that the moment would be lost.

It was later when they were drinking after dinner, when the questions became a little bit more personal.

"Have you ever loved a man?" Bruce asked. Diana winced a little and took a long drink of her wine before clearing her throat.

"No, not really." she admitted. "But I have been the victim of some confessions." What she didn't say was, _I haven't known love... until now. _"And you? A billionaire bachelor like yourself must have experienced the same."

It was Bruce's turn to look uncomfortable. "Too many to count. But then again, people are always after money so I wouldn't really know the difference. The closest I've been to someone is Vicky and that to as friends. I try not to become close to anyone in case their lives are threatened because of what I am."

"And no one in the League's caught you interest? They are all capable of looking after themselves."

Bruce just looked at her, eyes void of any emotions. "I may have set my sights on someone."

* * *

He watched at Diana's expression changed at his words, to curiosity and wonder, then a little embarrassed. Bruce wondered if she knew that he was talking about her. The strong, brave, fierce and beautiful Amazonian princess, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, but calming. Bruce wondered if he had said too much. But then Diana was smiling that beautiful smile of hers and his spirits immediately rose. She started to say something when a young man dressed smartly in a tux approached the table.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Wonder Woman?" he asked excitedly, looking straight at Diana. The blue eyed beauty smiled and nodded and the man stuck out his hand to shake hers. "My name is Steven and I think I'm an extremely lucky man to meet you here today." he gushed.

"Pleased to meet you Steven. Is there something you need?" Diana asked politely. Steven suddenly looked a little guilty.

"Well, you see it's my sister's eighteenth birthday today, and she's your biggest fan. It is her life's dream to meet you and she was going to set out to find you as soon as she became legal but..." he trailed off and gulped. "She was diagnosed with late-stage AML. The doctor's say she's only got about three months left so we're trying to ease the burden for Becky.

"I was hoping that you would meet her once, right now, before she... leaves." he concluded with a tight face. Bruce studied him carefully. The young boy still hadn't accepted the fact that his sister was going to die and he was finding it hard to even consider it.

Diana rose from her seat, elegant as always and looked at Bruce. "Would you mind...?"

"Of course not, Princess." He replied with a smile. She returned it and faced Steven, motioning to him to lead the way. Bruce watched her go, gliding through the space, her white dress of lace and crepe blowing about her thighs while the pearls on the bodice glinted in the light; her black hair flowed like a dark curtain.

Beautiful.

* * *

"Tonight was amazing." Diana gushed as they sped towards her apartment. When J'onn had beamed them back, it had been to the Wayne Mansion and the Martian claimed it had been an 'accident'. Bruce had insisted upon driving her to the Gotham penthouse she was currently using and now they were sitting comfortably in his Rolls Royce, listening to a slow song. The sky was heavily overcast.

Bruce looked away from the windshield and smirked at her. "Glad you enjoyed it." She smiled back and when he didn't look away, she grabbed his jaw and turned his face front.

"Eyes front, sweetheart. You _are_ driving." His skin was surprisingly warm, so much that she wondered if he was running a fever. Bruce shuddered.

"God Diana, your hands are freezing." He moved to take her hand then froze, and awkwardly motioned. "Can I?"

Diana nodded curiously and he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. The feel of his warm and rough hand on hers was amazing and she tried to control the laugh of pure joy that was bursting at the seams. That laugh died a little when he raised her hand to his mouth and blew on her fingers, warming them further.

However he made the mistake of letting her fingers brush against his lips, and a sudden, wild hunger to not only feel them but kiss them, taste them, bite them roared through her body.

"...plan for tomorrow?"

Diana snapped out of her daydream to catch the end of Bruce's sentence. "What?"

Bruce looked at her quizzically then repeated, "I was asking what you think of the infiltration plan for tomorrow."

Oh yeah, she had completely forgotten. The League's plan to send Robin and Flash to infiltrate the headquarters of a rising threat to the League. The rest of the ride home was taken up by talks of work, but Diana didn't mind. This was familiar territory and they both seemed relaxed talking about it, until a lull in the conversation settled over them. The movement of the car combined with the slow music and the silence sapped the high from Diana and her eyes began to droop shut.

Bruce settled down for the rest of the drive, relishing the feeling of her soft but calloused hand; he refused to let go. A few minutes later Diana's breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

By the time he pulled up outside the building, it was raining hard. Bruce turned to study the sleeping girl next to him and found that he didn't want to wake her up; she was captivating even in her sleep. And this time he could study her without her nagging; the curve and dip of her lips, the shape of her collarbone, the exact shade of her hair, the way her eyelashes fell against her cheekbones.

"Diana," he whispered reluctantly, "We're here."

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. For once, he glimpsed straight into her eyes; the many shades of blue all stirring into one, the color pallet of an artist painting the ocean. It left him feeling breathless.

"Where-oh." she yawned delicately and pushed the door of the car open, a gust of cold air and rain hitting both of them. In the short time it took for Bruce to get off and circle to Diana's side and then for both of them to run for cover, they were sopping wet. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing, not exactly sure what they were laughing at.

"Thank you. For tonight. And for everything." Diana said finally, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Don't mention it." Bruce replied calmly and reached out to tuck a strand of loose wet hair behind Diana's ear. But then he couldn't pull away and his fingers stayed there, under her ear right along her jawline. Diana seemed to melt and stiffen at his touch simultaneously as he cupped her cheek, stepping closer until they were almost chest to chest.

It was intoxicating; her smell, the heat coming of her body, and it was driving him crazy. Bruce dipped his face down towards hers and saw the surprise. anticipation and longing etched into her face. It fueled his sudden desire to kiss her senseless and he brought his lips closer to hers, much closer and then...

_A little boy sitting between two bodies was found by the cops. They bagged the corpses and took the boy to the police station where he sat on the hard plastic chairs, staring blankly into space while tears ran down his cheeks. In his hand was a broken pearl necklace, clutched tightly between his grimy fingers. _

_A young Bruce Wayne promised that he would never love someone because they would always be in danger. He feared he wouldn't be able to protect them (again) and somewhere deep down he knew he would never recover if it happened one more time._

Bruce roughly pulled away before their lips touched and whirled around and moved to his car. Too close. It would never work. Thank God Diana's necklace reminded him of _that_ night.

"Bruce?!" He could hear the shock and frustration in said girl's voice. Without turning, he waved once and kept walking. "What the hell. Bruce!" She was following him so he turned and fixed her with a cold look.

"Enough is enough. These games need to end at some point Diana, and that's now." It killed a little part of him to say that. He would carry the guilt forever. I'll see you at the Watchtower tomorrow."

And he was gone.

* * *

**DONE FINALLY. Your patience is incredible, thank you all so much :* Wrapping this up now just a chapter or two more, please R&amp;R!  
**

**-M**


End file.
